Et si finalement?
by Luthien Psycho
Summary: Il pouvait toujours hurler, nul ne pourra l'aider. Naoto pourra-il être aimer, un jour?


**Cette fic est publiée dans le cadre du challenge printemps en musique du groupe "Papotage, écriture, lecture et bonne humeur". Ce challenge consistait de s'inspirer d'une musique ou d'un morceau musical.**

**Personnellement, je n'écris jamais sans musique. La mélodie est ce qui m'inspire le plus. Pour écrire ce one-shot, je me suis inspiré de "See what I've the become", ce morceau est impressionnant car il est beau et m'a remotivé pour écrire. **

**Trève de barvadage. Bonne Lecture!**

**OooO**

Il pouvait toujours hurler, nul ne pourra l'aider. Oui, il serait seul à jamais. Différent, personne ne l'aimerait. D'ailleurs qui l'aimerait ? Qui seraient assez fou pour aimer un monstre pareil ? Il faisait peur à sa mère, son père, ses enseignants… Naoto était toujours replié sur lui-même. Isolé, la tête dans ses bras, il cachait sa peur, ses pleurs avec sa colère. Une goutte coulait sur ses joues, mélange de pluie et larmes de tristesse et désespoir. Il leva sa tête et regarda les gouttes glissaient sur ses joues.

Sa colère, comme la tempête où il était, se déchaina. Il laissa à son pouvoir psychique la liberté tant voulut. Ce pouvoir, sa malédiction, une responsabilité trop lourde pour un enfant de six ans... Il se déchaina contre les meubles, les arbres, les buissons. Bientôt le jardin ressemblait à un champ de bataille.

Sa mère lui hurla de rentrer quand elle vit son fils trempé sous la pluie dehors. La vue de son jardin de nouveau dévasté lui serrait le cœur, ou alors, peut-être que c'était de son fils dont elle était effrayée… Naoto soupira, rentra, se réchauffa et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Qui donc l'aimerait, qui donc lui donnerait ce dont il avait besoin, qui lui apprendrait à cacher son pouvoir ? Il s'endormit terrassé par ses émotions.

OooO

Naoto se réveilla en sursaut. Son frère dormait encore à côté de lui. Il n'avait fait qu'un cauchemar, un de ses souvenirs d'enfance, avant que son frère vienne au monde. Une larme coula sur sa joue, bien vite effacé par sa manche.

Il se leva silencieusement regarda la ville illuminé par des millions de lumière éphémère. Sa crainte avait bien changé maintenant, son regard se tourna vers son frère endormi. Il craignait que sa raison de vivre ne s'échappe et ne disparaisse comme l'avait fait Shouko. Son cœur ne pourrait pas le supporter. Il ne pouvait plus supporter la solitude.

Face à ces pensées qui le rendaient chaque seconde plus triste, Naoto sortit de cette chambre remplie de doutes et d'incertitudes pour allait errer dans l'hôtel. Il marchait sans but, plongé dans ses méditations, quand il tomba sur Kanoko, elle aussi debout et apparemment pensive. Elle semblait inquiète de voir Naoto debout dans ce couloir à cette heure de la nuit. Elle tremblait, elle semblait fragile, mais si seule... Il ne pouvait pas le supporter, il s'avança et doucement la prit dans ses bras.

Kanoko fut surprise mais elle ne résista pas. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider la soutenir ce soir, et il était là. Elle cacha son visage dans les habits sobres de Naoto qui avait emprisonné son odeur. Ce parfum si doux, si particulier, elle rêva d'une forêt avec des millions de fleurs. La douceur des gestes de Naoto eut raison des émotions de la scientifique qui fondit en larmes. L'aîné des deux frères caressa ses cheveux le temps qu'elle se calme, puis proposa de sortir sur le toit le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. La jeune femme ne s'opposa pas à cette idée et avant de monter les marches, elle prit le visage de Naoto dans ses mains. Le jeune homme eut un mouvement de recul mais apprécia le contact physique.

Une fois en haut, ils s'assirent. Kanoko se remit à pleurer et se réfugia dans les grands bras de Naoto surpris du comportement de cette jeune femme. Elle prit une longue inspiration, elle semblait perdue en écoutant les battements de cœur du jeune homme.

« Je t'aime, Naoto ! Finit par avouer la jeune femme, je ne sais pas un jour je pourrais t'aimer ouvertement, mais je voulais que tu le sache. »

Naoto ne sut quoi dire. Il appréciait lui aussi beaucoup la jeune femme. Il aurait lui aussi voulu être avec elle, mais qui aurait accepté d'être avec un montre pareil ? Qui ? En plus, il devait protéger Naoya, il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul. Dans leur rêves, il ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler de son petit frère, cela lui avait brisé son cœur.

OooO

Blotit dans ses bras, elle entendit soudain Naoya appelait son grand frère. Ne voyant pas réagir Naoto, elle l'interpella plusieurs fois en lui secouant le bras mais il n'eut aucune réaction. Elle décida donc de descendre et de rassurer Naoya sans son frère puisque que visiblement il n'était plus en contact avec la réalite.

OooO

Quand il refit surface, il entendit hurler et couru au bord de la facade voir ce qui se passait. Il vit son frère hurlant, Kanoko, agenouillée, qui l'enlaçai comme si elle tentait de le protéger de ce monde trop violent. Naoya semblait se calmer peu à peu. Mais soudain il eut un mouvement de recul en réalisant que ce n'était pas Naoto mais celle qui le tenait ainsi était Kanoko.

OooO

Elle savait que par se geste, elle pourrait perdre l'estime de Naoto et effrayer Naoya, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser ce petit frère, sans défense, au milieu de ces personnes. Elle l'avait vu s'écrouler sous la douleur psychique, elle avait eu peur pour lui. Soudain elle s'était souvenu que Naoto le prenait toujours dans ses bras dans ces moments-là. Alors elle l'avait imité, l'avait doucement bercé comme une mère berçant son enfant qui avait fait un cauchemar. Elle l'aiderait, qu'il prenne sa force vitale, qu'il prenne son bonheur, elle priait qu'il vive en paix ! Elle pleurait. Elle aurait tant voulu lui enlever ce pouvoir !

OooO

Naoya hurlait de douleur, toutes ces pensées négatives lui envahissaient l'esprit, le rongeant peu à peu. Il ne pourrait bientôt plus supporter ces ondes se répercutant dans son cerveau créant ainsi un écho mortel pour ce jeune empathe. Les ténèbres allaient fondre sur lui.

Mais peu à peu une jolie lumière apparut. Cette onde psychique était différente de celle de son frère certes pas aussi agréable mais positive. Il ouvrit doucement ses yeux et vit Kanoko mais une douleur plus forte que les précédentes vint et l'assomma presque. Il perçut la peur de la jeune femme.

« Naoya-san ! Je t'en prie reste, Naoya-san !»

En quelques mots il entendit son affolement, sa douceur et l'amour qu'elle leur portait. Ces sentiments calmèrent peu à peu la douleur.

Finalement, ses tourments s'estompèrent et il se releva aider de la jeune femme. Une fois debout, il se détacha de Kanoko et ils rentrèrent dans l'hôtel.

Naoto les attendait et prit son frère dans ses bras. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux en lui adressant ses plus plates excuses.

« Excuse-moi, Naoya. J'aurais du être la.

Nii-san, tout va bien grâce à Kanoko ! »

L'ainé leva les yeux vers la jeune femme qui, gênée, rougit. Il s'arracha de l'étreinte de son frère et le pria de monter se reposer.

Une fois seuls, Kanoko prit la parole et s'expliqua. Elle savait que par son geste, elle allait perdre son amour, et bien qu'elle en fût désolée, elle ne le regrettait pas. Naoto la prit soudainement dans ses bras et la remercia. Elle en fut si surprise qu'elle perdit ses moyens et se mit à pleurer contre lui, ignorant les regards des résidents. Elle aurait voulu qu'il reste avec elle mais ce rêve ne se réalisera peut-être jamais. Face à cette douloureuse réalité, elle s'écarta du jeune homme et prit congé sous son regard surpris.

Naoto regagna tristement sa chambre, où l'attendait son frère. Il soupira en entendant Naoya demandant ce qui s'était passé et il s'allongea pour couper court à la discussion. Dès qu'il fut couché à son tour, Naoya expliqua ce pourquoi il était sorti, et ce qu'il avait vu en Kanoko. Son grand frère se retourna vers lui et ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit comme si il venait de comprendre. Au bout d'un moment, Naoto brisa le silence d'un long soupir.

« Je l'apprécie énormément… mais qui, qui peux aimer un monstre comme moi ? Elle m'a rejeté tout à l'heure !

Nii-san ! tu n'es pas un monstre et sa plus grande peur est de nous perdre »

Sur ces mots finirent leur discussion, Naoya ne mit pas longtemps à se rendormir. Son grand frère réfléchissant à ses rêves et ce que Naoya lui avait dit. Finalement, il se pourrait qu'il ne soit pas un monstre et qu'il soit même apprécier.

Mais même avec ses douces pensées, quelque chose le tracassait l'empêchant de se rendormir. A force d'y réfléchir, il trouva la réponse. Il sauta de son lit, sortit de sa chambre et couru jusqu'à une porte, où il toqua. Il se rendit rapidement compte que cette porte était ouverte et qu'il y avait une personne en larmes.

OooO

Elle était revenue dans sa chambre plus déprimée que jamais, elle s'était jeté sur son lit, oubliant de fermer sa porte. Elle avait l'impression que le destin lui jouait d'affreux tours, lui brisant sa carrière et ensuite son cœur. Mais paradoxalement, elle ne ressentait aucune animosité envers les frères Kirihara même si elle avait perdu son travail et sa vie professionnelle d'un même coup, à cause d'une de leurs visions.

Allongée sur son lit, elle se laissait aller, noyant ses draps de sa peine. Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, ses espoirs, sa vie était un feu mort, il avait brillé et son déclin avait été brutal.

Elle n'entendit pas les pas de Naoto dans la pièce. Elle sursauta quand il l'a prit dans ses bras, lui demandant pardon.

« Kanoko-san, je suis désolé ! J'aurais du voir que tu m'aimais, je ne voulais pas mais... »

Ce « mais » fut de trop pour la jeune femme et elle s'arracha violement de ses bras. Ses larmes redoublèrent de violence.

« Kanoko, je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas t'avoir répondu plus tôt ! Je pensais que personne ne pouvait aimer un monstre comme moi ! Je t'aime Kanoko ! Je voulais que tu le saches avant de me haïr. »

Elle s'arrêta de pleurer et regarda le beau visage de son bien-aimé marqué par l'inquiétude et son désespoir.

« Naoto, je ne pourrais jamais te haïr ! Tu n'es pas un monstre ! Je le crierai sur tous les toits s'il le fallait ! Tu es merveilleux, gentil, généreux ! Désolé pour tout à l'heure, j'avais espéré à tort de pouvoir rester avec toi jusqu'à demain. C'était trop bête ! »

Naoto resta bête face à ces révélations. Lui aussi, aurait voulu rester auprès d'elle mais il avait un frère à protéger. Ce frère qu'elle aimait également de tout son cœur. Il aurait voulu les protéger tout les deux ce soir.

Au final, son petit frère resterait seul ce soir. Kanoko avait besoin de lui, et lui d'elle.

OooO

Au matin, quand Naoya se leva, il vit le lit de son frère vide. Il sourit et se dit que finalement peut-être Naoto avait compris.

**OooO**

**Me revoila^^ J'espère que cette fic vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez dans une review, c'est une motivation pour l'auteur. **


End file.
